


The Alliance of Mirkwood

by Dream_Team



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Team/pseuds/Dream_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a school project and a work in progress; the final result will be posted on December 21st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working progress

Story outline The Blogging Hobbit

Working (possibly final) Title: The Alliance of Mirkwood

Characters involved/mentioned in the chapter:  
Arwen and the other children of Elrond  
Balin  
Bard  
Beorn  
Bilbo  
Dain  
Elrond  
Estel  
Galadriel – The Elven Lady  
Gandalf  
Legolas  
Radagast  
Thranduil

Main Characters/POV characters:  
Bilbo: Katarina Axelsson  
Gandalf: Lukas Granat  
Elrond: Emil Hannu  
Thranduil: Michelle Stavroulaki  
Beorn: Fanny Viksten  
Bard: Bea Gustavsson

Time and setting: Mainly set during Bilbo’s and Gandalf’s week in Rivendell on their way back from Erebor to the Shire. 

Plot: Elrond in Rivendell has summoned a meeting to settle the issue of darkness and evil in Mirkwood by dividing it between Beorn and Thranduil. Also to discuss the aftermath of Dol Guldur and how to further prevent evil in areas concerned, as well as discussing the rebuilding of Dale and if the Arkenstone could possibly be a silmarill.  
A sub plot to the story is the issue of whether Bilbo will be allowed to keep the ring or not – a discussion between Bilbo and Gandalf. 

Starting/ending point: The chapter starts with Beorn and Bard together with Dain and Balin walking through Mirkwood towards Rivendell where Elrond, Bilbo and Gandalf already are. At the same time Thranduil is also moving, with a group of elves, towards Rivendell.  
Everyone is welcomed at Rivendell where the summit takes place and the story ends with the different characters departing home and Bilbo and Gandalf coming to a consensus concerning the ring.

Beatrice Gustavsson  
Lukas Granat  
Katarina Axelsson  
Emil Hannu  
Fanny Viksten  
Michelle Stavroulaki


	2. MAP OF RIVENDELL

 

Map of Rivendell where large portions of the story takes place

 

file:///C:/Users/Bea/Documents/MAH%20ENG/Map%20of%20Rivendell.pdf

 

 

You have to copy the link and paste it into your browser to see the map.


End file.
